The Prince's Concubine
by Aipom4
Summary: He betrayed her, now she's left alone, as his concubine. Zutara. Edited by AnnAza
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ATLA.**

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Ozai asked. A Water Tribe woman was tied up at his feet. Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko came into the throne room.

"Well done Azula." Ozai praised his daughter.

"For once, Father, Zu-zu didn't slip up!" Azula said smugly. Mai, concerned, looked at Zuko, then her face reverted back to emotionless. A servant went and untied the young girl's mouth.

"You traitor!" Katara screamed at Zuko. Zuko turned away his head in shame.

Mai went up to Zuko and slipped her arm; around Zuko's shoulders, but he shook it off.

"Ahhh, so my son has finally bed a women?" Ozai smirked. Both Katara and Zuko's faces trned red.

"We did not!" Katara screeched.

"Water Tribe girl, you shall be my son's personal servant!" Ozai smirked. "Since you both know each other so well."

"He's nothing but a traitor." Katara whispered, tears welling up her eyes.

"What was that?" Ozai leaned in.

"He's nothing but a traitor!" Katara screamed. "He betrayed the world..."

"But brought honor to the Fire Nation." Ozai said.

"His uncle!"

"Bout time my son manned up!"

"And me..." Katara whispered, tears falling down. "The Avatar is dead, because of your monster daughter!"

"Is she always this emotional?" Mai asked.

"Shut up, bitch!" Katara yelled. "At least I can feel, maybe that's why Zuko never noticed you as a child—you are a walking ball of depression!"

The room went silent. Ty Lee told Katara that Mai had always had a crush on Zuko. Azula laughed.

"Quiet peasant!" Mai scrowled at Katara. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least I can take a hint when a guy doesn't like you?" Katara said. "Stop throwing yourself at Zuko! You're embarrssing yourself!"

"You know, she's not so bad!" Azula smirked. "She would make an excellent noble, maybe even better than Mai."

"You're going to groom me like platypus dog?" Katara huffed. "No thanks, I'd rather be in jail to rot, like Iroh!"

Zuko flinched at this one. Ty Lee gasped, Azula smirked, and Mai, once again, showed no emotion.

"Oh, feisty one..." Ozai said. "Maybe I'll take her for my own?"

Katara gulped. She was about to open her mouth to protest.

"No Father!" Zuko said. "I'd wish to have the Waterbender!"

Ozai looked at his son. "Of course Prince Zuko. Servants, take this girl and clean her up; I'm sure she and my son will have fun tonight!"

Mai's hands clenched.

"What's wrong Mai?" Azula, sitting on the throne next to her father said.

Mai's hands unclenched. "Nothing Princess."

"You're nothing but a monster!" Katara spat to Azula.

"Oh, you flatter me!" She replied.

Servants carried Katara away, who glared once more at Zuko. Zuko turned away, he had just betrayed the only person to ever try to reach out and understand him, since his mother. He also helped in the downfall of killing the world's last hope. Maybe he could make it up to her? Maybe, she'll forgive him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I'm so late with this one. Please review.**

"Here's a little gift for you peasant!" A Firebender said. He used his Firebending to design onto Katara's face. Katara has never seen Firebending used in such way. She grunted a little at the sting.

"Is it supposed to tickle?" Katara asked not letting them know she was afraid.

"It's supposed to make sure that we can keep an eye on you." The Firebender said. "If you try to escape, this will track you down!"

Katara's cheek glowed light blue. Now left on her face was a line that starts at the bottom of her left eye and ran downward then left to her jaw, and a small triangle next to the line.

* * *

Katara hissed as the servants put her in the bathtub, scrubbing her roughly. As soon as the bath was finished, they sat her on a chair and combed out her hair. The combed it until it was pin straight. They put perfume all over her. Katara now smelt like spice and cinnamon. They gave her a very tight revealing top and a short skirt. Katara felt so exposed as they sat her, in what she guessed, Zuko's room. Katara waited patiently for him. As soon as the door opened and when Zuko stepped in Katara threw a pillow at him.

"You jerk!" Katara screeched. As Zuko dodged the pillows.

"What's your problem?" Zuko asked.

"You!" Katara screamed. "Thanks to you the Avatar's dead, thanks to you I don't have my bending and thanks to you I'm scarred!"

"What?" Zuko asked confused. He then fell on the floor as the biggest pillow hit him in the stomach. Katara, satisfied smirked as she sat down on the bed.

"They gave me some herbs that took my bending away for a while, so I won't fight back!" Katara huffed. "They also Firebended this mark to my face! So I won't escape."

"I'm sorry." Zuko said. He knew what it was like to be burnt. "Let me get you some ice."

"No thank you!" Katara cried. "You've done enough!"

"Katara,"

"I can't believe I ever trusted you," Katara said quietly. "I thought you had change, but you're nothing more than a rotten, spoiled, selfish Prince!"

"I know I betrayed you and I'm…"

"You know nothing about honour!" Katara spat. "Those people you call friends and family are just liars!"

"Don't talk to them in that way!" Zuko hissed.

"Really, why not?" Katara asked. "Let me ask you this, why did Azula ask for your help?"

"She wanted me to return as a hero for the Fire Nation."

"As if!" Katara said. "She saw that she was outnumbered!"

Zuko grunted.

"Your father never loved you," Katara continued.

"Yes he does!"

"Then why does he always refer to you as Prince Zuko and not just Zuko?" Katara asked. "If he loved you so much why did he banish you?"

Zuko remained silent.

"Oh and about Mai," Katara said. "If she loved you so much, where was she when you were banished? Did she ever write, visited?"

"She must have been busy…"

"Yeah," Katara said. "For three years…."

"That doesn't matter now, the Avatar's dead and I'm finally home!"

"But are you happy?" Katara retroted. Zuko stayed quiet. He just picked a pillow from off the floor and rest it on his couch.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked suspiciously.

"I have no intention of taking your honour or disgracing you!" Zuko said. "I may had requested you as my concubine but that was just to protect you from my father,"

"Wouldn't matter," Katara muttered. "You're both monsters."

She felt something land on her bed. Her eyes widened as she picked it up. It was her mother's necklace.

"I thought you might have wanted it!" Zuko smirked.

"Well, since the Avatar is already dead, I guess there's no point of using it against me!" Katara tied her necklace onto her neck. She sighed in relief as she played with the soft smooth stone.

"Why do you keep calling him that?" Zuko questioned. "Wasn't he your friend?"

"Sorry your highness!" Katara snarled. "I though you would like it better by using titles, since you only saw him as a prize!"

"Shut up!"

"He was nothing but an excuse for you to get back into the Fire Nation and win your fathers love!" Katara said.

"You know nothing about me!" Zuko growled.

"You feel lost, alone, confused, left out, knowing that no one cares about what you think of, they only see you as status, or what you're expected to do!" Katara screamed. She walked up to him and started pounding him in his chest. "Aang's gone, thanks to you!" Katara started to sob. Zuko brushed her hair out of her face as Katara fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Katara yawned as she sat up, she rubbed her eyes. She felt herself very warm and comfortable. She realised she fell asleep in Zuko's lap! With a screech she slapped him.

"Ow, what was that for?" Zuko rubbed his cheek.

"For taking advantage of me!" Katara covered herself. Zuko sighed.

"Then why are you fully clothed?" Zuko asked. Katara looked down at her attire and saw she was wearing his shirt. Then she looked back at a shirtless Zuko.

"You touched me!" Katara picked up some pillows and started throwing it again.

"Uh, not this again!" Zuko huffed as he dodged all the pillows. "I didn't undress you, I only covered you some more by giving you my shirt!"

"Oh," Katara said. Zuko went over to his bed and gave her a box.

"Here's a set of new clothes," Katara looked at him curiously. "It's the most decent a concubine can wear…."

"Why are you doing this?"

"To make up for what I did to you…" With that Zuko walked out of the room. "I'll draw you a bath and have the servants attend to you."

* * *

Katara sank deeper into her element with a sigh. She had never felt so pampered in her life. After some threats from Zuko the servants treated her a bit nicer. They put beautiful scented oils in her baths and were scrubbing her hair. She felt guilty though, she was enjoying the luxuries when Aang was still trying to learn the remaining elements. Katara had never been an actress, or a good liar, but after she used some spirit water to heal Aang, she had willing allowed herself to be captured. It was all a part of Sokka's plan. Aang was against it, he used what little strength he had to protest, but Katara agreed with Sokka's plan. And Toph reminded Aang how selfish he was being, since they all would have a hard time with having Katara in the Fire Lord's clutches. Katara sighed in relaxation as the servants pour face mud on her. She had missed the time Toph and her spent their day at a spa in the Earth Kingdom. It was much more fun with her around. There weren't many females Katara could get along with. Azula was out of the question, Ty Lee was nice, but she was always around Mai or Azula. Mai was the worst; the young noble woman was mature at times. She even had her own apartment, which she hinted about wanting Zuko to visit her. Mai's crush on Zuko was very obvious, but Zuko never really looked her way. Katara felt slightly sad for the young noble woman, but after all the horrible things she had done to her and her friends she didn't deserve any pity. Not that she'd want it. The servants washed up Katara's face and left her to change her clothes. She wrapped her breast bindings around her. She then slipped on a tight fitting black dress. It was way above her knees. She put on black fingerless gloves. Katara guessed that since most of the concubines were from the Fire Nation, there weren't many choices in colors. There was a hooded shawl. It was sort of midriff like, it covered Katara's breast area. It also had the Fire Nation symbol on it. Katara shuttered. She tied the sash around her mini dress. Katara decided she didn't look that bad. Her outfit wasn't as tight and showy like the other ones. She even could hide her necklace thanks to the hooded shawl. What bothered her the most is why Zuko cared? He has tried to be fairly decent and nice to her, but that didn't change about what Katara thought about him. He was still a spoiled brat. She heard a knock at the door.

"Uh, come in?" Katara said.

"Wow Katara!" Ty Lee bounced into the room. With a bored Mai. "You look very pretty!"

"Thanks Ty Lee…" Katara said. "So, was there anything you wanted?"

"Yeah, Zuko asked if you could eat breakfast with him!" Ty Lee replied. Katara looked at Mai. She remained her emotionless posture, but Katara knew if the guy she liked wanted to have breakfast with another girl, she'd be upset. This could be fun. Katara would play along, just to watch Mai squirm.

"Why is that Ty Lee?" Katara asked.

"It's an honour!" Ty Lee said happily. "Zuko is always by himself, the fact that he wants you, a concubine, to eat breakfast with him is something else! I guess you two had a good night!"

Katara blushed. Mai coughed. "Azula said she didn't hear much noises, so it must not have been that great!"

Ty Lee looked at Mai with widen eyes. "What are you talking about; Azula said she heard a lot of banging and screaming!" Mai slapped her hand against her forehead. Katara giggled, If only Azula knew the real reason for all that banging and screaming. Katara also thought that Ty Lee and Aang would get along great.

"So, I'm so happy you guys well, enjoyed each other! Hey, maybe later on, If you and Zuko's not busy!" Ty Lee winked. "You, me, Azula and Mai can talk about your night!"

"Ty Lee, I'm pretty sure Azula has better things to do, and I don't want to hear about her night with Prince Zuko."

Ty Lee looked at Mai disappointed. "But Mai! Imagine what we could learn from Katara, I mean, we're both still virgins!"

"Ty Lee!" Mai blushed.

"What? Nothing to be ashamed of, besides, I want to know if the gossip is true,"

"What gossip?" Katara asked. Ty Lee gave Katara a sly look.

"That Zuko's as good as they say he is!" Ty Lee sighed. "I don't like him like that, but he sure is nice to look at!"

"Ty Lee, can't you discuss this somewhere else?" Mai asked.

"Sure, Katara after breakfast with Zuko, you and I can talk and share guy stories!" Ty Lee said. "I may not have had sex with any boy, but I did date a lot of them, you're pretty Katara, I'm sure you got a lot of boyfriends!"

"Yeah, like the Avatar." Mai smirked. "Weren't you two, together?"

Katara sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't know why people always think that, Aang i-was a nice kid, but I didn't have any feelings for him…"

"Why?" Ty Lee asked.

"Well, because, he i-was such a little boy!" Katara said. "I mean, I liked him as a friend, but he always saw me in a romantic way, I was planning to tell him I didn't like him that way, after we won the war…"

"Too late for that!" Mai smirked. "He's dead, and you lost the war."

"Thanks for the obvious, Needles!" Katara smirked at the nickname she gave Mai. Toph will be proud.

"Oh, Needles!" Ty Lee said. "I get it, give me a nickname!"

"How about I go eat breakfast with Zuko first, then we could have our girl talk!" Katara grinned at the girl. Even though she and Zuko didn't have sex, she knew she could make up a story. As a young girl in the Southern Water Tribe, the older woman, minus her grandmother, gave her tips and their own experiences.

"You know, for someone who lost the war and her friend, you seem a bit too happy!" Mai said.

"Well, we all can't be boring like you Mai…" Katara walked pass the girl.

**So If you don't review and tell me what you liked best about this chapter, I won't update! So please review! I like to hear your opinions and what you'll like to happen...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A very, very, very big thanks to AnnaAza. I sent a lot of work for her to edit….I'm surprised she still puts up with me. Oh, and please review my new story, Our Journey.**

Night before….

"I have to go rescue her!" Aang struggled to stand up. He was pushed back down on the bed, courtesy of Toph. Sokka, Toph, and Suki were somewhere in the middle of the Fire Nation. It was late at night and they were trying to calm Aang down. Sokka had his arms gently around Toph's shoulders. They were (, as he put it,) sort of together. He and Suki broke it off; they decided that they were better off as friends. Sokka loved her as a sister now, and she could always push and challenge him. He honestly couldn't explain how he and Toph happened, but he was sure glad it did. Though, he planned to officially start the relationship after the war, if they won. Toph was twelve and he was fifteen; he told Toph they'd have to wait to officially be together until she was at least fourteen: that was the suitable age in the Earth Kingdom for a young noblewomen to be in a relationship with an older man. Toph had snorted at the idea and thought of being a noblewoman, but Sokka said he'd feel better to respect her and show that he was serious about being with her. Toph had sighed and agreed. So they would only share small pecks and hold hands for now. Suki was quite okay with the relationship; she and Toph really hit it off. She even mentioned that Toph would be a great Kyoshi warrior; Toph had smirked and said she was the Greatest Earthbending Master, but she respected that Suki could fight in those skirts.

"Listen, Twinkle Toes, this is what Sugar Queen wants!" Toph growled. "Don't go messing up the plan!"

"I don't care!" Aang shouted. "I want the woman I love back!"

Suki slapped her forehead and Sokka groaned.

"Twinkles, has the thought ever occurred to you that maybe Sweetness might not feel the same way?" Toph said.

"You don't care about her!" Aang shouted.

"Hold it, Aang!" Toph shouted. "We all miss her! Suki was Katara's friend, Katara was like my sister, and Sokka is Katara's brother! How do you think we feel?" "I'm going after her." Aang tried to sit up. Toph Earthbended his hands together. He was too weak to fight back.

"Why put her in a trap?"

"Katara's putting herself in great risk." Sokka told Aang. "She's considered a princess of our tribe…."

"So we just let her go through this?"

"Aang, Katara agreed with the plan; if you love her like you say you do, you'll respect what she's doing!"

"And what's that?" Aang laughed harshly. "Being a sex toy!"

"I know Zuko's bad, but after talking to his uncle, he's just confused; I doubt he'll do anything to hurt Katara…" Toph said.

"He betrayed his own uncle!" Aang shouted. "You know nothing about Zuko! All he ever did was chase us!"

"Correction, chase you!" Suki said. "Aang, have you ever thought that if Sokka and Katara had a choice to have you travel with somebody else so they could be back in the South Pole, looking after their tribe?"

"Katara loves me…" Aang said softly. "She'd never leave me…"

Suki rolled her eyes.

"Aang, I'm sure if Katara had a choice, she'd be back in the South Pole with our grandmother and tribe!" Sokka said.

"Then why didn't she leave before?"

"Because she made a promise; she feels like she's responsible for you…"

"How would you know?"

"Aang, I didn't want to tell you this, but when Bato offered for us to see our dad again, we weren't going to go!"

"I told you so!"

"Then you went and pulled that stunt!" Sokka growled. "And we left, but it wasn't Katara's idea to turn back; it was mine."

"I don't believe you!" Aang cried. Toph sighed and took Sokka's boomerang and hit Aang on the head, knocking him out. Sokka and Suki gaped at her.

"What? Not like you weren't thinking it!"

* * *

"_What if all the things she said were true…"_ Zuko stared at the tea cup. _"I can't believe I betrayed my Uncle; if only he joined me, we could have both been heroes…"_ Zuko straightened up as he saw Katara approaching. He was surprised that she was joining him for breakfast. She still had a scowl on her face, though she looked beautiful in the clothes he picked out for her. He knew she had been uncomfortable in the revealing clothing she was given, so he decided to have her covered up some more without giving away that the pair hadn't been committing any scandalous acts together. Zuko decided to at least try everything he could to allow her to forgive him. He ordered the servants to set up breakfast for two in the Royal Gardens. It had a peaceful, beautiful feel to it. He wanted everything to be perfect. He couldn't help but feel guilty after what he did to her. His uncle refused to speak to him whenever Zuko visited his cell. He hurt two people badly that night; if his uncle couldn't forgive him, he hoped Katara would.

"All this for me?" Katara asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, please sit." Katara frowned. It was so hard to hate him when he was trying to be nice. She sat down and stared at her food.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No." Her stomach, however, growled. Zuko smirked and took a sip of his tea. "Ty Lee thinks we had sex!" Katara blurted out. Zuko coughed on his tea. He wiped the liquid from his face with his sleeve.

"What?"

"I told her we did," Katara turned as red as her clothes. "She wants to swap stories later…"

Zuko laughed. "Don't worry, until I can figure things out, I won't be touching you and I certainly won't sleep with you."

"So, you're willing to put up this charade?" Katara raised an eyebrow. "Aren't princes supposed to get laid from time to time?"

"Do you want me to sleep with you?" Zuko asked.

"What, no, it's just that I've heard stories…"

"Don't believe everything you've heard," Zuko said. Katara, however, wasn't really listening. She was looking at the untouched plate of food.

"Why don't you eat something?" Zuko asked.

"Well, if I'm a concubine, how come you're treating me like this…you're being nice!" Katara hissed.

"I want you to forgive me…"

Katara snorted. "After your betrayal, no thanks!"

Zuko paused for a minute. "He's alive, isn't he?" "What?" Katara gave a dumb look.

"You had special healing water," Zuko touched his scar. "The one you were going to use on me…"

"It didn't work!" Katara growled. "It can't heal the dead, or else Princess Yue and Aang would still be alive, and your nation has just taken another important person from me!"

"That water...you said it could heal anything!"

"Except the dead! I tried it on Aang, and it didn't work…."

"For some reason I don't believe you…" Zuko said.

"Do you honestly think Aang would leave me here?"

Zuko sighed. "Never mind; now, why won't you eat?"

Katara huffed. "As if I'll eat anything from you? You could poison me!" Zuko laughed. Katara never seen his face lit up like that.

"Waterbender..."

"Oh, so we're on titles now—well, for your information, Prince Zuko, that's Mater Waterbender!"

"If I don't even want to bed you, what makes you think I'm going trying to poison you!" He took a bite of each from her plate. "See?" Katara hesitantly raised her fork and ate the food. Her stomach couldn't take it anymore.

"Enjoying yourself?" Zuko smirked at Katara's face as her eyes lit up at every different and delicious taste.

**Girl Talk with Ty Lee next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ty Lee, how come you, Azula, and Mai are friends?" Katara asked. She and Ty Lee sat in the Royal Gardens. They had already shared guy stories. Katara even boasted about about Zuko some more, so Ty Lee could report back to Mai. Katara didn't know why, but she loved to get underneath Mai's skin. She also thought of ways of breaking up the friendship between Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. Azula only had two friends; if she could turn them against each other before Aang could arrive to try and take down the Fire Lord, it'd be much easier for them without Ty Lee and Mai by Azula's side.

"We went to the same school!" Ty Lee replied happily. "Azula ordered us to become friends!"

"She ordered you?"

"Yeah, it wasn't so bad; besides Mai's parents were really happy!"

"How come?"

"Well, being friends with the princess and the possibility of becoming the future Fire Lady is a big honour!"

"Mai's going to be Fire Lady?" Katara gaped.

"Well, yeah, her parents and Fire Lord Ozai made an agreement; Mai was happy about it; Zuko…not so much."

"So, she's going to be Fire Lady whenever Zuko takes the throne…"

"No, the agreement was over." "Why?"

"Because Zuko got banished!" Ty Lee frowned. "Believe it or not, Mai was a shy girl when growing up."

"So did she still continue a relationship with him?"

"No, she never visited or wrote; that's what she told me…"

"How come?"

"Well," Ty Lee looked a bit nervous. "Don't tell anyone this, but Mai really hates his scar; she said it makes him look weak and unattractive…."

"Wow..." Katara said. "How'd he get his scar anyways?"

"He spoke out of turn. He defended some soldiers that a general wanted to sacrifice; that was very disrespectful, so for discipline, he was challenged to an Agni Kai."

"What's that?"

"A fire duel." Ty Lee looked away sadly. "Zuko was ready for his opponent, until he discovered it was his own father…"

Katara gasped. "So, what did he do?"

"He begged and pleaded; Zuko loved his father and didn't want to fight him, but Fire Lord Ozai saw this as weakness and not love, so he burned him; then Zuko was banished, so he was sent on a wild goose chase to find and capture the Avatar if he ever wanted to return home…."

Katara's eyes widened. She understood why Zuko was so determined the capture Aang. She also felt sorry for him; his own father sent him on an almost impossible mission to find the Avatar who most thought would never return. If she and Sokka hadn't found Aang, Zuko would still be searching for the Avatar, probably never having the chance to come back to the Fire Nation.

"That's why Zuko's so broody…"

Ty Lee laughed. "Yeah, I tried writing him letters, but his replies was always short, saying don't distract him; he's trying to find the Avatar!"

"How did Mai feel about this?"

Ty Lee shrugged. "She said she didn't care; she wasn't going to wait for him since he would most likely never return…."

"That's horrible!"

"Zuko probably knows that; maybe that's why he never bothers with her advances…"

"You seem to know a lot about Zuko."

Ty Lee giggled. "Yeah, I do."

"So why don't you date him?"

"Well, because Mai has a crush on him and I don't like Zuko in that way."

"So, is Mai usually so gloomy?"

"Yeah, she had to be like that growing up so she'd be the perfect Fire Lady, but I think Mai finds everything but Zuko boring."

"How did Azula handle Mai's feelings for her brother?"

"Oh, she tried to hook them up, but she only tried so she could embarrass them both…"

"Why do you guys still hang out with her?"

Ty Lee got a bit nervous. "We're a bit afraid of Azula."

"Really? Some friend she is..." Katara then thought of something. "But you're a chi blocker; you could take on Azula…"

"I'll never have the guts to…"

"So you thought about this before?"

Ty Lee nodded. "Yeah, when she came and took me away from the circus, but since she was also going to get Mai involved, I couldn't leave her behind to deal with Azula alone…."

"So why didn't you and Mai team up against Azula?"

"We'd be in big trouble, plus Mai is a governor's daughter…"

"Thanks for sharing these stories with me, Ty Lee." Katara smiled at the girl. "I think I judged Zuko too harshly."

"I think we all do, but Zuko's nothing but a guy trying to earn his father's love…" Ty Lee stood up and left. Katara smirked. So Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula's friendship wasn't so great. She knew she couldn't break up the friendship between Mai and Azula, since both hated her, but with Ty Lee sprouting out stuff like this, maybe Katara could make Ty Lee see Azula's awful ways. If Katara could get Ty Lee to go back to the circus, that'd be one less person on Azula's side. Ty Lee's acrobatic abilities and chi blocking made it difficult to go up against her; Mai was hard to beat too, but all she had were knives. If Katara wanted to break down Mai, she'd have to go through her feelings for Zuko. If she could get closer to Zuko, Mai would get jealous and it might make her get distracted. So all she had to do was flirt with Zuko whenever Mai was around. It was easier said than done, but Katara was up for the challenge.

* * *

"Here!" Zuko shoved her food at her. Katara sat on Zuko's bed, twiddling knives. She hid the knives under her pillow. Since she was being deprived of her bending, Katara had been practising with knives, stilettos, a miniature sais that was at her disposal that appeared like a very sharp dagger, and a spring-loaded holster. Ty Lee foolishly bought them for her; she said she went to the store where Mai got them. Katara said she was bored so Ty Lee bought her them, saying whenever Mai's bored, she'd practice her knife throwing. Katara managed to keep them hidden. She practiced every day; it was good to have another skill if she didn't have her bending.

"What's this?"

"Food!" Zuko growled. "If you want to act like a prisoner, I'll treat you like one!"

"'Bout time!" Katara snarled. "I knew that this was all an act!"

Zuko sighed. "Listen, I tried to treat you like a woman."

"I don't want to be only viewed as a woman!" Katara hissed. "I want to be treated as an equal!"

"Kind of hard since you have no bending,"

"Oh, and you just love that?" Katara asked. "Don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're afraid; water always beats fire… "

Zuko laughed. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Then give me back my bending!"

"I can't…"

"Why?"

"Because that's the way things works for the concubines who are benders…"

"Great, we're back to that." Katara rolled her eyes.

"Listen, you could either stay in this room, or you join me and the others downstairs…"

He tossed her a change of clothing. "Here, if you come down to eat, at least you'll be more presentable!"

* * *

"So you finally decided to join us!" Azula smirked. Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee were sitting on cushions at the table. They each had their own personal cushions: Azula's and Zuko's own were red with gold lining, Ty Lee's was pink, and Mai's was gray.

"Zuzu saved you a seat!" She pointed to a blue cushion that was next the Zuko.

"He even got you a cushion in blue!" Ty Lee said.

"Oh, I should feel so honoured!" Katara rolled her eyes as she sat next to Zuko.

"You look great, Katara!" Ty Lee said. Katara wore a blue midriff top and a long blue skirt; she had a blue string belt on her waist. She eyed the food and chopsticks.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Zuko asked.

"Of course!" Katara tried to pick up her chopsticks and eat the grains of rice. Katara had a hard time picking up the food with her utensils.

"Here, let me help you!" Zuko tried to take her hands in his. Katara slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Fine, starve!"

"Fine, show me how to use these things!" Katara asked. Zuko laughed as she attempted to hold the chopsticks. Katara flicked some grains of rice at him.

"Hey!"

"That's for laughing!" Zuko showed Katara how to properly eat with her chopsticks.

"So," Azula said. "Father wants to send us to a vacation on Ember Island—all of us—including your whore, Zu zu."

"Don't call me/her that!" Zuko and Katara said.

"Why are we going?" Katara asked.

"It's a reward for taking down the Avatar." Azula smugly said.

"Ember Island is supposed to be great!" Ty Lee said. "It's also really hot. "

"So I guess that means you'll need some more clothes." Zuko reached into his pocket and pulled out a heavy pouch. "Here, take this and buy whatever you want.."

"No thanks!" Katara gave him back his pouch of money.

"Fine, you'll be all sweaty when we get there…"

"Oh, all right!" Katara grabbed the pouch back and peered inside. She gasped at how many cold coins were in it.

"Great, Mai, Azula, how about we take her shopping!"

"No, we have things to do!" Azula replied.

"But she can't go alone…"

"I'll take her." Zuko gruffly said.

* * *

"I didn't know you had so many blue choices in the Fire Nation." Katara said.

"We don't."

"Then how did you get so many blue clothes for me?" Katara asked as she folded.

"I sewed them…"

Katara snorted. "Yeah, right."

Zuko then showed her his hands. Katara gasped, seeing his fingers with multiple cuts.

"Where's your first aid kit?" Katara asked.

"Uh..."

"Never mind, I'll find it myself!" Katara ran out the room; she returned with a box in her hand. She sat Zuko down and kneeled between his legs as she took his hands. She cleaned the cuts and put bandages on each finger.

"I may not have my bending, but I can still heal without it." Katara placed a small kiss on his index finger. "So, you sew?"

"Yeah, my mom showed me how…"

"Oh, that's nice." Katara said.

* * *

Zuko and Katara walked in the town. Stares and whispers were heard.

"That's why I wanted a palanquin." Zuko hissed.

Katara glared. "What, ashamed to be walking with a concubine in public?"

"No, because everyone's staring!" Zuko said. Katara picked out many red items since that was all they had. Everything only in red. Katara stuck her tongue out at the choices.

"Thanks." Katara said.

"For what?"

"The clothes."

"No problem, it was the least I could do…"

"No, you could have done more." Katara walked ahead of him. Zuko was sure she wasn't talking about the clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

Katara sat next to Zuko on the ship. She was in a blue tunic with a red wrap minidress over it. She wore light blue tights and red ankle boots.

"Why are we going on a forced vacation?" Katara whispered to Ty Lee. Ty Lee giggled.

"Ah, come on, It'll be fun!"

Katara met Li and Lo; they were sort of creepy and wrinkly. But then again, Katara only saw her Gran-Gran as the prettiest old woman.

"This place looks like pink vomit!" Katara said. The main room was mostly pink with shell seats. Zuko looked sick. Mai looked bored, Azula really couldn't care and Ty Lee squealed.

"Enjoy your stay here!" Li and Lo said.

They pressed their butts together. Katara covered Zuko's eyes.

* * *

She was glad she was out of the pink vomit room. The room she got was red. It looked very mature and beautiful. It had red candles, red pillows, and bedspread. But was very disappointed when she saw she had to share with Zuko. She sighed as she placed her bag on the bed and started to unpack the few things she had with her.

"Do you need some help?" Zuko asked.

"No." Katara said.

* * *

Katara wore a light blue shell top with thin red tie straps, a red bikini bottom with small light blue shell clips, two locks of hair were on either side of her head and were fastened with clips onto the back of the head, with her hair unbraided in back. Zuko didn't like the looks she received from the guys on the beach. He spread a blanket down and both sat, saying nothing.

"Here..." Zuko brought a shell toward her. "This is for you."

"Why would I want that ?" Katara hissed.

Zuko sighed. "I saw it and I thought it was pretty. Just like you," Katara huffed. "Hey, I'm trying to compliment you! Don't girls like stuff like this?"

"Silly girls, maybe?"

Zuko threw the shell away. "Forget it!"

Zuko got up and walked over to get something to eat. Ty Lee was flirting with numerous boys while Mai and Azula were talking.

Zuko walked up holding two ice-cream cones and joined Katara on their shared blanket.

"I thought since it's so hot... Here." Zuko handed her an ice cream cone, but the scoop of ice cream fell off onto Katara's thigh."

"Thanks. This is really refreshing." Katara looked at the ice cream that was on her thigh. "If only I had my Waterbending, things like this, wouldn't happen!"

Zuko sighed.

* * *

"Hey, Zuko, Peasant, game time!" Azula ordered. Katara rolled her eyes and got up. Ty Lee rolled off her towel into a handstand and walked over on her hands, smiling. Zuko stood up and threw off his shirt. The wind blew in his hair and a flock of birds flew by dramatically. A bunch of Fire Nation teen girls cooed giggled and blushed over Zuko. Katara sighed and rolled her eyes.

Azula threw the ball up toward the sun and then launched it toward the other team, who missed it completely. Zuko slid for the ball and kicked it up. Azula ran toward it, spined around and smacked it toward the pig-tailed girl. The pig-tailed girl missed the ball completely. Katara ran toward the ball and hit it with her knee. Azula ran up Zuko's back, propelled herself, kicking the ball with all her power.

"We win!" Azula snarled. Two boys who were watching the game came up to them.

"Hey cutie!" One of them said to Katara. "I'm having a party tonight, you should come!"

Katara blushed and nodded. "Oh, but only If my friends can come too!" Katara pulled Ty Lee next to her. The teenage boys smirked.

"Sure," The guy said.

* * *

The group was back at the beach house.

"This will be fun!" Ty Lee kept on blabbing about the party and what she should wear. Katara accidently leaned against Zuko as they ate with their chop sticks.

"Hey, first ones here, huh ," Ruon Jian said as they arrived to the party.

"Pft. He thinks he's so great." Zuko turned to Katara. "Well, what do you think of him?"

"I don't have any opinion about him. I hardly know him."

"You like him, don't you !" Katara sighed and walked away and sat on a couch. Zuko turned his attention to some girls who were swooning over him. Katara growled. He was allowed to flirt but she wasn't? That thought changed when Ruon Jian came up to her with a glass of punch in his hand.

Zuko looked over back at Katara. Ruon Jian was rubbing her thigh while Katara giggled. Zuko rushed toward them angrily and pulled Ruon Jian off from her.

"Whoa. What are you doing ?"

"Stop touching her!" Zuko growled.

"Relax, it's just a party." Ruon Jian handed Katara a glass. "We're just trying to have some fun!" Zuko pushed Ruon Jian hard, sending him flying across the room.

"Zuko, what is wrong with you !" Katara stood up from her seat.

"What's wrong with me ?"

"Your temper's out of control. You blow up over every little thing. You're so impatient and hot-headed and angry." Katara folded her arms. "I really liked that guy, and he was nice to me!"

"He was taking advantage of you!" Zuko said.

"I can take care of myself!" Katara spat. "He was only treating me well!"

"You stupid girl!" Zuko yelled. Katara slapped him.

"He was trying to get you drunk!" Zuko pointed at the drink. Katara eyed the drink and saw it looked a strange color, different from the rest of the drinks other guest had.

"Ok, you are kicked out!" A guy told Zuko.

"I was just leaving!" Zuko growled. Azula, Mai, Ty Lee and Katara followed.

"No, you can stay!" Ruon Jian told Katara. "I'm much more fun than loser boy over there!" Katara pulled away her arm. "My boyfriend isn't a loser you jerk!" Katara didn't know why she called Zuko her boyfriend, she was his concubine even though they never even kissed each other, but she wanted to defend Zuko.

* * *

She caught up with the group who was sitting on the beach with a camp fire. Katara joined them as she rubbed her cold hands together.

"Where's your new boyfriend?" Zuko sat next to Katara. "Are you cold?" He put his arm around her, and raised the temperature. Katara didn't say anything.

"I don't get why you won't talk to me!" Zuko yelled.

"Why are you so angry Zuko?" Mai asked slyly. "Is your whore not giving out?"

"She's not a whore and that's not the reason."

"Then what is it?" Ty Lee frowned.

"I know what you guys really feel and think about me," Zuko looked at Ty Lee. "You always try to embarrass me," He then turned to Azula. "You hate me and like to see me hurt!"

"Guilty!" Azula smirked. Zuko looked at Mai.

"And you are just an emotionless nothing!"

Azula laughed.

"No matter how much I try to be nice to you, you only bitch back at me!" Zuko told Katara. Katara glared at him.

"Like that!" Zuko yelled.

"So, I'm a bitch huh?" Katara said. "What else do you have to say about me?"

"I think you're the most infuriating person I've ever met, and..that's one of the things," Zuko sighed. "I like about you, I love how you're beautiful and passionate, I love to hear you laugh, what I'm trying to say, is that I really like you…"

The group was silent. Azula gagged.

"No one cares about me…" Zuko sighed. Katara looked at the saddened Zuko, she knew she wasn't being nice to him, though who could blame her, but when he opens up like this, she saw a different side of him.

"I know one person who cares about you..." Katara approached him and puts her arm around him. "Me." Katara did something she never planned to do, she pulled Zuko's face down to meet hers and they shared a sweet kiss. Zuko smiled as he pulled Katara more into him.

"So does this mean you don't hate me anymore ?" Zuko asked softly.

Katara blushed. "I think it means… I actually," Katara placed a hand on Zuko's scarred cheek. "Sort of like you." They leaned in for another kiss. Katara broke away.

"But don't ever," Katara jabbed a finger into Zuko's shoulder and Zuko's eye traced the movement of her finger. "Call me a bitch again!"

She jabbed her finger into Zuko's shoulder one last time and Zuko smiled goofily and nodded. They embraced.

"Yuck," Azula said.

"Hey Zuko," Ty Lee said.

"Yeah," Zuko's eyes never left Katara's as they were still staring at each other.

"Mai left."

"I know,"

"So you're not going to go after her?"

"No way!" Zuko kept his eyes on Katara.

"But, she left!"

"So what?" Zuko said. Katara yawned. "You sleepy?" Zuko asked. Katara nodded. He picked her up bridal style.

"Let's go back!" Zuko said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I made some art on my homepage, so click on my username and then my homepage to see the drawings I made of Katara. Please review my ATLA and Pokemon story if you want a faster update.**

Zuko and Katara lay on his ornate couch. Katara knew she wasn't supposed to be enjoying any of this but she found out that it was hard. She felt bad knowing that her friends were planning something while she enjoyed being pampered and adored by the Prince. She didn't know why but she was starting too really like him. He sometimes showed her how sweet and romantic he could be. Sure their relationship wasn't all sweet. They had their little spats and arguments here and there. Also Zuko was being included more in the war meetings. Katara cherished the moments they had when they were alone. Whenever Zuko was in a meeting Katara would send hawks to the gang. Keeping updated with what was happening and what they were going to do next. Katara wished she was there to help but they always told her she was doing her part by being Zuko's concubine. Katara never really told them that she was treated more like his girlfriend then his concubine. She always stayed in his room waiting for his return. Zuko refused her to put with the other concubines, he asked her to stay with him in his room. He slept on the couch while she took his bed. They never had sex with each other. Katara wasn't ready, though Zuko never really brought the subject up. Katara wasn't going to have sex with anyone until she was married. She wanted to make love, not have sex. She wants to share that moment with her husband. She blushed at the thought of wondering if Zuko would be her husband. She was of marrying age, but she felt like she wanted to do more before she gets married. She hoped that they would win the war and she and Zuko would still be together. Zuko could become Fire Lord. But would his people accept a Water Tribe girl as their Fire Lord's girlfriend? Some still look at her in disgust, even the servants. Katara wanted to let Zuko in on her and the gangs plan but she was afraid she'll lose him. What if he says no, what if he tells his father… Or would Zuko want to join in and help?

"Tell me, if you can have anything you wanted right now, what would it be ," Zuko kissed down Katara's neck. Katara giggled as they still were laying down on the couch. She was glad Zuko made her come out of her thoughts.

"Hmm." Katara pretended to ponder. "Nah, you won't be able to get it…"

"What is it?" Zuko raised up her chin.

"Sea prunes…." Katara clasped her hands. "But I'll doubt you could get that here….plus you won't like it."

"Hmm, I'll be able to stand if, only if I could feed you my princess!" Zuko kissed her hand. Katara giggled. When they were alone Zuko could be quite the romantic.

"Sure,"

"You know, being a prince and all, I might just be able to make that happen."

Katara giggled. "That would be impressive."

"Do you think you can find a bowl of Sea Prunes for my lady?" Katara nudged him. "Err, please?"

"Yes," The servants hurried away.

"I guess there are some perks that come with being royalty." Katara said. They layed back down.

"Zuko," Katara said.

"Yeah,"

"How did you get your scar?" Zuko stiffened. Katara knew how he got it, but she wanted to hear it from him and not Ty Lee.

Zuko sighed and sat up.

"If you don't want to talk about it,"

"No, it's ok." Zuko told her the whole story. Katara saw pain in his eyes when he described what it was like to have to face his own father.

"How did you feel when you were banished?" Katara asked.

"Terrible," Zuko sighed. "I knew my Father didn't like me much, but to send my away…."

"Oh," Katara said.

"Sometimes I wonder if people would care or respect me if I wasn't the crown Prince?" Zuko said.

Katara pulled Zuko's crown out his hair and it fell into his face. "Tonight let's forget about you being a Prince, you just be Zuko, Zuko my sexy lover!" Katara smirked. "Not Zuko the Prince!"

Zuko laughed as he kissed her. Suddenly the servants came back, Zuko groaned and Katara giggled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I made some art on my homepage, so click on my username and then my homepage to see the drawings I made of Katara. Please review my ATLA and Pokemon story if you want a faster update.**

Zuko and Katara were enjoying a sunset picnic and a chance to canoodle in private. Without Azula, Mai or Ty Lee interfering. They were back from their vacation and they were spending some time alone together. Zuko had prepared a surprise picnic for her. He had delicious food that he wanted her to try.

"The sunset is so beautiful!" Katara leaned more into Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko snickered "You know what else is beautiful?"

"What?"

"You," Zuko whispered as they leaned into a kiss.

"Ahem," Azula with a hurt Mai came up to them. Ty Lee giggled.

The two lovers look up at her in irritation. "Zuko, could I have a word with you? Now!" Azula ordered.

"Can't you see we're busy?" Zuko went and placed his mouth back on Katara's, who eagerly kissed him back.

"Peasant can you please wait over there!" Azula pointed at Mai and Ty Lee. Ty Lee gave Katara a bright smile and waved. Katara got up.

"I'll be back!" She said as she made her way over to a bubbly Ty Lee and a frowning Mai.

* * *

"So, what was that about?" Katara asked when Azula, Mai and Ty Lee left.

"Oh, nothing," Zuko said. He pulled out a cloth and tied it around Katara's eyes. She giggled.

"Zuko, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, let's just play a game, I'll put a treat to your mouth and you tell me what it is!" Zuko placed treat after treat in her mouth. Katara got all of them right.

"My turn!" Katara said, putting the cloth over Zuko's eyes. She held up the first treat.

"Hmm, a fruit tart!" Katara then placed a soft kiss on Zuko's lips. He licked his lips slowly.

"Hmmm, tastes like blueberries," Katara covered her mouth and giggled. She pulled off the cloth and kissed him.

"Hey Zuko.." Katara asked as Zuko kissed down her neck. "Hmmm."

"Can I get my bending back?" Zuko froze and pulled away from her neck. "No,"

"Why?"

"You might escape…" Katara glared. She thought she wasn't his prisoner anymore.

"So you don't trust me?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

Zuko rubbed his neck. "It's not that I don't trust you, but the others think you might attack…."

Katara laughed bitterly. "I can't believe you!"

"What?"

"You took away something that was a part of me!" Katara screeched.

"Katara,"

"No, I can't believe you think I'll attack!"

"It's not me, it's the council!"

"Then why don't you defend me?" Katara yelled.

"Because I didn't want a repeat…" Zuko said softly. Katara sighed. She forgot about what had happened to him. He still didn't know that she knew how he got his scar. He got burned for sticking up for people before.

"Never mind, forget it.." Katara sat back down next to him. She held up a treat to Zuko's mouth. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the picnic!"

Zuko sighed in relief that the conversation was over as he took a bite.


	9. Chapter 9

Things have been going smoothly for Zuko and Katara's relationship. Though there still were questions and secrets Katara was hiding from Zuko. It bothered him a bit. He knew she was keeping something from him and he wanted to find out what it was. He knew the Avatar was alive. He was waiting for Katara to tell him but whenever the topic arose she'd change the subject. Or she'd play it off like she had no idea what he was talking about. Zuko however knew that the Avatar was alive, he also knew that Katara might be the bait in a plan. But it was up to Katara to tell him the truth.

He was out on his balcony, watching the stars in deep thought.

"Hey, are you cold?" Katara asked.

"I'm a Firebender, I'm never cold!" Zuko turned back to look at Katara, who was holding a large blanket.

"That's too bad," Katara came next to him. "I was hoping we could cuddle and share, but since you aren't cold…"

"I'm freezing!" Zuko pulled Katara into an embrace. She gave a soft squeak. He wrapped the blanket around them.

"I'm worried!" He said as he rested his head against hers. Katara pulled away.

"About?"

"What to do, and if my Father really loves me…."

Katara smiled and wrapped her arms around Zuko. "Stop worrying."

Katara pulled Zuko's face closer and gave him a soft kiss.

"Katara, please be honest with…" Zuko pulled away.

"Yeah?" Katara walked away and went back into his room. Zuko sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"The Avatar's alive…" Katara looked away. "No, he's not,"

"Katara, you're a terrible liar…." Zuko said. Katara sighed. "How'd you know?"

"I did some research on the oasis water…" Zuko said. "That water could heal anything…"

"You found the hawks didn't you?" Katara asked.

"Well, yes…"

"So, what are you going to do now?" Katara got up. "Turn me in and tell your father?"

"No," Zuko replied. Katara eyed him suspiciously. "Why? If your dad finds out and knows you knew something all this royal life will be gone…"

"Katara, this royal life is boring if it means I won't be able to share it with you…." Zuko placed his hands on her shoulders. "If there's any plan to take down my father, count me in!"

"Do, do you really mean that?" Katara asked.

"Yes, I'll even teach the Avatar Firebending…"

"No, about the stuff you said, about me and you, do you really feel that way about me?"

"Yes," Zuko said. "I really like you…"

"You do?"

"Yes, more than anything in the Fire Nation…."

Zuko gently pushed her away. Katara blushed and got on her tiptoes. And there lips met.

"So, tell me more about this plan…"


End file.
